Caitlin's Drastic Gamble
by robertwnielsen
Summary: When Hawke is hurt on a mission, Caitlin does something no one expects, to help bring him back. Rated "M" for some extra steam! -Robert


_Caitlin's Drastic Gamble_

_Disclaimer—_Don't own anything, just taking another small playdate.

_Summary—_When Hawke is hurt on a mission, Caitlin does something no one expects, to help bring him back.

**A/N: **This story was inspired by a JAG clip over on YouTube, entitled "Adrift 2—Skates jumps Harm's Bones." A one-shot, and more relationship-based, so if that's not your cup of tea, don't read. Enjoy!-Robert

"_Pressure's dropping!"_

"_Respiration falling fast! We're out of options, here!" _Caitlin O'Shannessy felt herself panicking at the doctor's words, as she looked at Stringfellow Hawke lying there unconscious on the table. They'd brought him to Foxbridge Clinic after another mission, when Hawke had been injured as he tried to prevent one of the terrorists they were fighting from shooting Caitlin. He'd jumped to move her out of the way and smashed his head against the concrete wall, knocking himself unconscious. Once the terrorists were neutralized, Dom had flown Airwolf back to Foxbridge to get help for Hawke.

"Doctor, can I try?" Caitlin asked. "He knows me. I-I think he cares about me, too. At least, I know I care about him."

"Do whatever you have to. Just try to get him talking," the doctor said, smiling as he moved away from Hawke's bed.

"String? String, can you hear me?" Caitlin asked as she moved next to his bed. She glanced at Hawke's face, noticing his eyes were closed. _The eyes I love to look into, and I know I can get lost in,_ she thought.

"String, it's cold out here," Caitlin said, her voice shaking, "and I need you. I can't do this alone, you know that! Help me, String! You promised you'd be there, remember? You promised me you'd be there for me, for Dom, and for Le and Saint John—and I'm holding you to that, dang it! We all are!"

"Temperature's still dropping!" the doctor called out.

"String, can you hear me?" Caitlin asked, the panic in her voice fighting through, even as she heard the heart monitor above Hawke begin beeping.

"He's bradycardic!" the nurse shouted.

"Take that damned thing off!" Caitlin ordered, pointing to Harm's oxygen mask. "Take it off, right now!" She hoped the fear in her voice wasn't as obvious as it sounded to her own ears as the nurse pulled the oxygen mask off. Caitlin quickly moved on top of Hawke, the same way she had that day at Horn's compound, after she injected him with the antidote to Horn's brainwashing.

Just like that day, however, Hawke wasn't waking up, and Caitlin felt herself becoming more and more frightened. "Hawke," she whispered into his ear, nuzzling his cheek with her own, "Hawke, save me." She gently kissed Hawke's lips, twice, then laid her head against his chest, one ear directly over his heart, hoping desperately that she'd hear his heart begin beating.

"I—I" Hawke stuttered, causing Caitlin to immediately react. "Don't let go, String! Don't let go! Keep talkin' to me, String!"

"I-I'm trying, Cait," Hawke stammered again.

"Pulse rate's coming up," the nurse said, glancing at the heart monitor.

"Don't let go! Don't you dare let go and leave me alone, you hear me, Stringfellow Hawke?"

"Hi," String responded weakly, but Caitlin felt herself relax when she saw Hawke's steel-blue eyes staring into her hazel ones, and she felt another physical response to her being so close to him. _I can't think about that now!_ She thought, desperately trying to quell the flood of hormones she felt rushing through her body. "Hi yourself," she whispered, smiling at Hawke. "Keep talkin' to me, String."

"I-"

"What, String?"

"I—can't breathe!"

"_Oh! I'm sorry!_" Caitlin quickly moved off Hawke, embarrassed, as the doctor picked up the oxygen mask again.

"Have—have we dated?" Hawke asked, forcing a smile. _Not yet, String,_ Caitlin thought, feeling the tears running unabated down her face, _but soon, I hope. _

"Oxygen," the doctor said, and the mask was back over Hawke's face a moment later.

"You're gonna be okay," Caitlin said, gently stroking Hawke's cheek as he closed his eyes again. "You're gonna be okay, String." The doctor and nurse smiled and nodded at her.

"I know I said 'do whatever you have to do to get him talking,' but what in the world possessed you to do that, Caitlin?" Dr. Richardson asked a few moments later, outside the ICU ward.

"Desperation, I think. It came from somethin' that happened when-" Caitlin stopped when she saw Archangel coming over the doctor's shoulder.

"It's all right, Caitlin," Michael said, "all the doctors here have clearances. In fact, I believe Dr. Richardson here treated both you and Hawke after the Horn mission."

"Yes, I remember that," Dr. Richardson said. "Hawke had been injected with a new chemical your scientists were working on."

"And I thought it had—that _I had—_killed him," Caitlin continued, "since Michael told Dom and me that about a third of the tests had resulted in the test subjects dying. And I was afraid it would happen this time. That's why I did what I did."

"Well, I think we can guarantee that Mr. Hawke's not going to die," another doctor said as he came out of Hawke's room. "He's breathing on his own, and we'll be moving him to a private room, shortly. He did suffer a mild concussion, but nothing too serious. I'll come get you and anyone else who wants to talk to Hawke when he's ready, Caitlin."

"Thanks, Doctor," Caitlin said as she moved out to the waiting room, where Dom sat.

"Cait? What happened in there? Is String—?" Dom couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, suddenly feeling a wave of emotion wash over him.

"He's okay, Dom," Caitlin replied. "He's okay, and they're gonna take him to a private room real soon. And, if it's okay with you, Dom, I'd—I'd like to be the first person to see him."

"Cait, that's fine," Dom said, squeezing her arm reassuredly. "What happened in there, anyway?" He asked, nodding toward the ICU room.

"Well, I'll be honest, Dom. It didn't look too good for a while, and I told String he promised me that he'd be there for you, Le, Saint John and me. Then, I"— Caitlin stopped herself, feeling her cheeks turn bright red.

"What, Cait? What on earth did you do?" Dom demanded.

"I—I told them to take the oxygen mask off, and I—I got on top of Hawke, just like I told you I was after I injected him at Horn's compound," Caitlin said, noticing the twinkle in Dom's eyes. "And I kept talkin' to him until he woke up."

"Well, I'm sure glad you thought to do that, Cait," Dom said as he gave her shoulder a friendly squeeze. "That was some pretty quick thinkin'."

"I know that!" Caitlin said with a smile. Dom smiled back, remembering how String had told him Caitlin had said that when String recognized her all those years ago.

"Excuse me Caitlin, Dominic, but Hawke's settled in his room, and he's asking for you," the doctor said.

"Go on, Cait," Dom said, noticing something in her expression. "I'll be in later. Go take care of him."

_I sure will, Dom,_ Caitlin thought as she walked with the doctor toward Hawke's room. "Mr. Hawke, you have a visitor," the doctor said a few moments later as Caitlin walked into the room. "Just press the buzzer if you need anything," he said, and Caitlin nodded at him. "Thanks, Doctor, but I think I'll be fine," she said as he smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, there," Caitlin said as she walked up to String's bed, grabbing hold of one hand. "Glad to see you back with us."

"Glad to be seen back," Hawke quipped. "Sorry if I scared you."

"Nah, you didn't scare me." Caitlin wondered if Hawke could tell she was lying to him. "You're too tough of an old bird to let somethin' like a knock on the head keep you out for too long."

"Caitlin, don't lie to me. You wouldn't have been—where you were when I opened my eyes—if you weren't scared. And I saw the tears in your eyes, just like that day at Horn's compound."

"Okay, you caught me," Caitlin said, feeling her face turn red again. "I—I was just so scared, String. I was so scared I was gonna lose you, the way you're always worryin' about losin' me. And I reacted the same way I did when"—Caitlin felt her emotions take over again, and Hawke nodded at her.

"After you injected me with that drug, and you thought I was dead," he said, and Caitlin nodded as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

"Yeah," she replied. "Just like that day. Sorry if I embarrassed you," she said.

"Nah, you didn't embarrass me. Surprise the heck out of me, yeah. But you didn't embarrass me."

"That's good, String," Caitlin said as she heard the door open and saw Dom walk in. "Hey, Dom," she said, standing up.

"No, Cait, you don't have to leave," Dom said.

"It's okay, Dom." Caitlin smiled as she bent down and gave Hawke a gentle kiss on the cheek, "I—I need to go get some water anyway. I'll be right back, okay, String?"

"Don't be too long," Hawke replied, smiling weakly at her. She nodded, then quickly turned and left the room.

"String, how're you doin'?" Dom asked, worriedly.

"Well, the doctor said I did have a mild concussion, but that it seems to be going away quick, thank goodness, so hopefully I won't have to stay here very long. I feel fine, though. Just a headache, really. Dom, why was Cait so scared, anyway?"

"I think she was rememberin' what happened before, when she thought you were dead after she injected you with that antidote," Dom said. "And I get the feelin' that she cares an awful lot about you, kid. Maybe more than you know. That's what she told me, anyway."

"When?"

"When she was tryin' to convince me to bring her along to rescue you from Horn. I had reminded her that your instructions said for _me _to bring Airwolf, _alone._ But Cait insisted she come along. I'll never forget the sound of her voice when she said, 'Dom, don't do that to me. I care about him, too, y'know. Probably more than you know.' She sounded like she was about to break into tears, String. I get the feelin' that she loves you, and I mean loves you a heckuva lot more than as just a good friend. Y'know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Dom." Hawke leaned back against the pillows, thinking carefully about his next words. "I know exactly what you mean. 'Cause I think I've finally realized that I feel that way about Cait, too. That I love her, I mean," he said, noticing Dom's expression.

"Are you serious? I think maybe we better have Dr. Richardson check you out again—you might have gotten a harder knock on the head than you thought!"

"Dom," Hawke retorted with a smile directed at his surrogate father, "I'm _fine._ I've gotta admit, now that Saint John is home, I'm seein' things different about Caitlin." Dom heard the door open and quickly glanced up, seeing Caitlin walk in. He subtly shook his head and Caitlin nodded at him, moving out of sight.

"Different? In what way, String?" Dom asked, suddenly interested. _And I think Cait will be too, if you're thinkin' what I hope you are,_ he thought.

"After everything we've been through, Dom, I guess I finally believe that Cait's not goin' anywhere," Hawke said, unaware of the reaction his words had provoked in Caitlin, "and I'm-I'm ready to admit somethin' that you've been trying to get me to understand, and admit, for a long time."

"What's that?" _As if I didn't already know,_ Dom thought. _Or at least, have a damned good idea, after what Cait told me she did to bring you back. _

"I'm ready to admit how much I love Cait, Dom," Hawke said, noticing the smile that erupted on Dom's face. "And that I'm _in love _with Cait. I realize that I've been incredibly stupid, hidin' behind that curse all this time. Maybe—I dunno. She's sure survived a lot since she came here. I mean, every time she's been in danger, she's come out okay. And she's saved my life twice now, considering what happened before. Maybe Cait and I are supposed to be together. What do you think?"

"I dunno, String," Dom said, smiling. "But it'd sure make sense, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, Dom," Hawke said. "It would. I just wonder if I haven't screwed up any chance I might have had with Cait, the way I've been treating her all this time."

"No, String," Caitlin said, moving toward the bed. "You—you haven't screwed up your chance with me."

"How long were you standing there, Cait?" Hawke tried to be angry, but Caitlin saw the glimmer of humor in his eyes.

"I—I heard everything, String," Caitlin replied, wiping her eyes as she walked over to stand next to his bed, "I heard every wonderful thing you said, and I feel exactly the same way about you. I love you, String. More than I've ever loved anybody in my life. And I'm in love with you, too. That's why I demanded Dom bring me with him to get you from Horn, y'know."

"I figured as much, Cait," Dom said, smiling at her. "Well," he said, standing up, "I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes. I think you've got some things to talk about." Dom winked at Caitlin as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Cait? Do you remember what I said back there?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean about us dating? Yeah, I remember. Don't worry about it, String. I know you just asked me that 'cause I was lyin' on top of you like that." _But if you were askin' me, then I'd have to say 'yes,'_ she thought. _That's the only answer I'd ever give you, if you really meant that, String._

"Well," Hawke said hesitantly, "what if I told you that I meant it? That I wanted us to start dating? How would you?"-Hawke got his answer when Caitlin's lips crashed on to his own in a searingly passionate kiss that left them both breathless, even as short as it was. Once Hawke thought he could construct a full sentence, he said, "I guess that answers that question. So as soon as I get outta here, I'd like to take you out someplace nice after work. Would that be okay?"

"String," Caitlin said, her eyes shining with the emotions she felt in her heart, "that would be more than okay. I'd love to go out with you."

"And, Cait," String added, "I-I love you. More than you'll ever know."

"I love you, too, String," Caitlin said. "I've been hopin', and praying, that I'd hear those words from you someday. And when you get outta here, I'm gonna show you just how much I love you, if you know what I mean."

_Why do I have a feeling I know exactly what she means?_ Hawke thought, remembering something else that had happened when he regained consciousness. "Um, Cait," Hawke began hesitantly, "was I—I mean, did I?"—Hawke couldn't finish his sentence, but Caitlin knew what he was trying to ask her, and she felt her face flush at the memory.

"Yeah, String. You were, and you _did._" Caitlin replied, blushing furiously again.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I read somewhere that things...like that can happen with head injuries. And besides, considering where I was, I think your reaction was understandable," Caitlin replied. _I always wondered what would happen if you ever found me on top of you like that. Guess now I know,_ she thought, hoping her face wasn't turning red with embarrassment again.

"I—I don't think it was all because of the head injury," Hawke admitted sheepishly. "I mean, I've felt that way about you for a very long time, Cait. I always thought you were beautiful, and sexy, but I was just afraid to admit it before now." Hawke smiled when he saw Caitlin's cheeks turn pink again.

"Well, then," Caitlin said as she climbed onto the small bed, "when you get outta here, we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?"

"Yeah," Hawke replied, smiling as Caitlin lay down next to him, "we sure will." He slipped one arm around her shoulders as she snuggled against him, her head coming to rest on his chest. A few moments later, they were both fast asleep.

Hawke didn't know how long they lay there sleeping, but he was suddenly jolted awake when the door to his room opened. "Oh, my!" Caitlin said, alarmed, when she looked up and saw Marella and Dr. Richardson walk in.

"Cait, it's okay," Marella said. "I was just coming in here to tell String that we're going to keep him overnight for observation, but Dr. Richardson and I don't see any reason why he can't go home in the morning, unless something happens during the night. And," she said, smiling at Caitlin, "I see things are a little more settled between you two."

"Guess I'll have to tell my wife," Dr. Richardson said. "She had today in the pool."

"_Pool?"_ Hawke and Caitlin demanded simultaneously.

"Yes, Mr. Hawke, the pool," Dr. Richardson replied. "The staff here at Foxbridge has had an unofficial pool going on as to when you'd finally pull your head out of your ass about Miss O'Shannessy. We've seen the way you two looked at each other long before today, and when Caitlin did what she did to bring you back to us, I had a feeling things had finally changed between you."

"Yeah," Caitlin said, smiling at Hawke, "I guess they finally did."

"Guess I have to admit to my wife that she knows everything," Dr. Richardson said. "And, she'll never let me hear the end of it, either." Dr. Richardson shook his head.

"Anyway, as Marella said, unless something goes terribly wrong during the night, you'll be able to go home first thing in the morning. And, there won't be any restriction on you flying, either. Mr. Hawke. I know you're not a big believer in God, but I have the strangest feeling someone was looking out for you."

"You might be right, Doctor," Hawke said, surprising Caitlin. "You just might be right."

"Well, get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning." Dr. Richardson and Marella walked out, leaving Caitlin alone with Hawke again.

"Rest? For crying out loud, what the heck do I need more rest for?" Hawke demanded.

"Oh, String, the doc's just bein' cautious, you know that," Caitlin replied.

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I've gotta like it, though." Hawke grinned at Caitlin.

"I know. Listen, String, I-I think I'm gonna go home, and then Dom and I'll be back to get you in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay, Cait." Hawke smiled as she climbed off the bed and kissed him again, just as the door opened and Dom walked into the room. "Whoops!" He said, turning around quickly.

"It's okay, Dom," Caitlin replied, smiling at him. "I was just getting ready to come find you. I'm ready to go home." She turned to String again. "I love you, String," she said, giving him one final kiss.

"I love you, too, Cait, and I'll see you in the morning." Caitlin smiled at him, then she and Dom walked out of the room and left the hospital.

As they drove back to the hangar, Dom said, "Cait, I'm real happy you and String are finally getting together, 'cause you know how long I've wanted to see that happen. Just-just promise me you'll take care of him, okay? And promise me you'll keep him smilin', too."

"Dom, that's a promise, on both counts. And don't worry about how String gets sometimes, either. I know about it, I've seen it, and the next time I see it happening, I'll just follow him to that place inside himself he always runs to, and drag him back to me, roped and hogtied, if I have to!" Dom grinned as Caitlin continued, "Dom, after everything I've gone through to get to this point with String, I promise you that I'm not goin' anywhere for a _very long time!"_ When they reached the hangar, Caitlin gave Dom a quick hug before she climbed into her car to go home.

**The Next Day...**

"Cait, why do I have to do this? I'm fine," Hawke grumbled as Caitlin pushed him down into the wheelchair.

"Okay, you're fine, String, but the rules are you stay in that chair until you get to the front door, and I'm gonna make sure you follow the rules, or else you won't be getting outta here! And," she said, winking at him, "I'd be terribly disappointed if you didn't get out of here, 'cause we have a date tonight, remember?"

"Yeah," Hawke said, smiling up at her as he grabbed her hand, "I do remember. Okay, then. Since you put it that way, Cait, let's get outta here." Dom laughed as he grabbed the handlebars of String's chair and began pushing him toward the door. After a short elevator ride, Dr. Richardson met them at the front doors of the hospital and said, "Good-bye, Mr. Hawke. I certainly hope we don't see you in here again for a very long time."

"I hope so, too, Doc," Hawke said as he stood up, wrapping one arm around Caitlin's shoulder and pulling her close to him.

"I'll do my best to make sure of it, Doctor," Caitlin said, smiling up at Hawke. The trio walked out of the hospital into the warm afternoon sunshine, then climbed into the Jeep to ride back to the hangar.

"Okay, you two," Dom said when they got back to the hangar, "I know the doc said you're okay, String, but you and Cait take a couple days off. Relax, and try to forget about this whole thing, okay?"

"Good idea, Dom," Hawke said, smiling at him. "And, thanks."

"I'll be back in a little while, String," Caitlin said, giving him a sweet kiss as she moved to her car.

"Where are you going?"

"To get ready for our date, String. Don't worry. I won't be long." She smiled at him, then got into her car and headed off toward home.

"Ah, String. I'm sure glad you decided to finally pull your head out of your rear end about Cait," Dom said. "I was worryin' we might lose her, y'know."

"I know, Dom. And it woulda killed you to lose a good mechanic like Cait, right?"

"Yeah, there's that, but I also wouldn't have wanted to lose a great friend—both yours, and mine. Although, I think she's a lot more than just your friend now, eh, String?"

"She sure is, Dom. She sure is." Hawke smiled at his surrogate father as they went back into the hangar to wait for Caitlin.

"I've gotta tell you, Dom, I couldn't believe it when I opened my eyes and saw Cait lying on top of me like that," Hawke said, grinning.

"I wish I coulda seen that." Dom grinned at Hawke. "I would've loved to see the look on your face!"

"Well, I was still a little groggy, so I didn't react much," Hawke admitted. "Just enough that Caitlin knew I knew she was there."

A couple of hours later, Caitlin came back to the hangar, and Hawke's jaw dropped as she stepped out of her car, not in the coverall and t-shirt she'd been wearing when she and Dom picked String up from the hospital, but in a very attractive blouse and knee-length skirt, with black heels. "Wow," Hawke said as Caitlin walked up to him, "You—you look great."

"Thanks," Caitlin said, smiling as she linked her arm through Hawke's. "You ready?"

"I guess so."

"String," Dom said, "You can fly yourself back to the cabin tonight, can't you?"

"Sure, Dom."

"Okay, then. Have fun, and I'll see you two in a couple days," Dom replied as Caitlin and Hawke walked over to her car.

"String, I hope you're not seriously planning to go back to the cabin all by yourself tonight," Caitlin said later.

"Why, Cait?"

"Don't you remember what I said at the hospital? When you got out, I wanted to show you just how much I love you." Her eyes twinkled as she glanced up at String. "So, if it's okay with you, I'd like to come with you tonight."

"It's definitely okay with me," Hawke replied as they arrived at the restaurant and walked inside. They sat down and were surprised a few minutes later when the waiter cleared his throat as he waited to take their orders. _Guess we got carried away,_ Hawke thought as they ordered their dinners. As soon as the waiter walked away, though, they were concentrating only on each other once again, until they heard a tray being set down beside their table, and Caitlin saw their waiter with their dinner orders. As they ate, Hawke felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time—so long, in fact, that he couldn't place the feeling at first. Then, when he glanced up into Caitlin's eyes, it dawned on him. _I'm __**happy,**_Hawke thought. _For the first time in a very long time, I'm happy._

Once they had finished eating, Hawke stood up and extended his hand. "Caitlin, may I have this dance?"

Caitlin took Hawke's hand, smiling as he pulled her to her feet. "Of course, String. This and every one from now on," she said as they walked onto the dance floor. Hawke couldn't believe how well Caitlin's body fit against his own as they danced together. _It's like we're made for each other,_ he thought.

A few hours later, Hawke and Caitlin headed back to the hangar and flew up to the cabin. Hawke noticed the overnight bag Caitlin brought with her, and smiled. _She came prepared,_ he thought as they went upstairs to the sleeping loft. Caitlin took the initiative, wrapping her arms around Hawke and kissing him for all she was worth, but she was surprised when he hesitated. "String? What's wrong?"

"Cait, I'm sorry, I just—I remembered what you said almost happened to you back in Texas, and"—Caitlin simply smiled and kissed him again, more passionately this time, then began unbuttoning his shirt as soon as she broke away from him.

"String, those are all just bad memories, dead and buried along with Bogan and the rest of 'em back in Pope County. Right now, I'm only thinkin' about making a bunch of new memories, with you. So," she said as she eased his shirt off his body, "shut up and make love to me, Stringfellow Hawke. Right now."

"Yes, ma'am," Hawke said as he quickly removed Caitlin's blouse and skirt, lowering them both onto the bed a few moments later. Caitlin felt an exhilaration unlike anything she'd ever felt as her hands roamed across Hawke's back as he moved inside her, slowly at first, then increasing his rhythm when he felt how intensely she wanted him.

"Oh, Hawke!" Caitlin screamed as her muscles tightened around String. He immediately felt her release, which triggered his own, and a few moments later, they were slumped together in his bed, their bodies both tingling from their activities.

When Hawke felt like he could complete a full sentence, he said, "Cait, you were amazing."

"So were you," she breathed into his chest. "But then, I always knew you would be."

"Oh, _really?_ You always knew it would be like this, if we ever got together?"

"Yeah, String, I did. I remember how it felt when you kissed me on that movie set, once the director got you to open up. Right then, I knew you and I would be great together, if it ever happened between us. And it finally has." _And, you were so worth the wait, String,_ Caitlin thought happily.

"Yeah," Hawke agreed, smiling at her. "It finally has. And I know I've got an awful lot to make up for, the way I've treated you the last few years. But the good news is that I've got the rest of our lives to work on that."

_The rest of 'our' lives? God in Heaven! He must be serious!_ Caitlin thought excitedly. "Yeah," she sighed, snuggling close to Hawke again, "the rest of our lives." She sighed happily as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning when Hawke woke up, he found Caitlin on top of him again. "Morning, handsome," she said, her eyes shining. _And this time I don't have to fight my feelings,_ she thought when she felt her body respond to his erection against her.

"Good morning, yourself, beautiful," Hawke replied, smiling at her. He turned so that Caitlin was underneath him again and said, "Cait, thank you for what you did. Guess that's two I owe you."

"Hey, you were tryin' to save my life when you got hurt, so we're even. But, there is one way you can repay me, String," she said, smiling as she ran her fingers through his close-cropped hair. He smiled and moved back inside her again.

Later that evening, before they went to bed, Hawke said, "Cait, I certainly hope you don't regret moving this fast."

"What makes you think four years is fast?" she demanded.

"I was just thinking about how fast we moved after what happened. We didn't even talk about whether we wanted to"—Hawke was suddenly cut off when Caitlin kissed him again.

"Hawke," Caitlin said when she pulled away, "I have wanted you just like this for a _very long time._ I don't regret what we did, because I wanted it—I wanted _you._ So I don't want to ever hear you say that again. Understand me?"

"Yeah, Cait. I understand. But"-

"For cryin' out loud, Hawke! 'But' me no 'buts,' or I swear, even though I love you more than life itself, I'm gonna _kick yours!_ And you know I can do it, right?"

"Yeah, I know you can, Caitlin."

"Good." Caitlin grinned impishly at him before they went upstairs. As Hawke moved inside her a few minutes later, she said, "Don't ever forget how much I love you, String."

"I love you, too, Cait."

"Show me," she whispered huskily. Hawke smiled and proceeded to do precisely what she had told him.

When it was over, Caitlin gave Hawke one final, deep kiss before she fell asleep, feeling happier about the future than she could recall feeling in a very long time as she felt String pull her body tight against him. _Now, Hawke's mine, and I'm his, forever. And we can start thinkin' about the future. Our future,_ she thought, smiling. _Our future, together._

**THE END.**


End file.
